Who Are You?
by Revenge of the Venemous Antioxidants
Summary: *I'm really bad at summaries!* Yugi and Co meet a girl from Yugi's nightmare. Who is she? When she asks Yugi and Co to help her solve a mystery, they agree. But they know what they're getting themselves into?


My first Yu-Gi-Oh ficcie!!! ^____^ I don't own any of the characters except for my one OC!!!! Sorry for the bad beginning, I'm no good at prologues!!!!!  
  
()  
  
Wind filled the foggy night. A multi-colored hair boy, who looked about the age of 12, was making his way home. It seemed that everyone just wanted to get home that night.  
  
He went inside of the game shop and called out to someone. "Grandpa? Are you home?" There was no answer. Wind blew through the open window. He rushed to close it and find out where his grandfather was.  
  
He ran up a flight of stairs, his head spinning in every direction. But it was deserted. I should call someone, he thought and rushed over to his phone. But when he picked it up, the receiver went click, click, dead.  
  
Okay, now he was freaked. Was it just him, or was the sky turning darker and darker every minute? He looked out the window. The sky was almost pitch black, and it was only 3:30 in the after noon. There was no one outside walking around. The streets were deserted, also.  
  
A chill went up the boy's spine. What if something awful happened? I don't know what to do! He heard a noise outside, so he ran out, but nothing was there. He looked back and forth, but saw no one. This is getting weird. Where is everybody? Right now, he wished for anybody to come and see him.  
  
But no one came. He hugged his arms around himself, feeling that cold feeling up his spine again. Then, he heard another crash. "Hello?" he asked, but of course no one answered. It's all my imagination, he thought, maybe I didn't hear that crash. Even though he knew he had.  
  
He went back inside, and was welcomed by darkness. He ran to turn on a light, but it wouldn't work. Neither would all of the other ones. Suddenly, he felt something down at his feet. "Ah!" he gasped and saw that he was stepping in red paint. Wait a second, he thought, that's not red paint. Oh no!  
  
It was blood. Enough blood to fill a bathtub. And it was on the floor of his house, lining it in shiny, gooey red. He tried to run, but he slipped and fell in the blood. Now it was all over his hands. He managed to get to another room, where he saw even more blood. But he also saw something else, too.  
  
His friends. There they were, lying face down. He cried out, or, he was sure he had. But he hadn't. Only the echo of the wind from the open window was heard in that room. With his friends. Who were dead.  
  
"That's him!" he heard someone yell, "That's the killer!" The boy looked up in confusion as people surrounded him. They whispered things like, murderer, killer, and they were your friends! "I didn't do anything!" he yelled. No one heard him.  
  
Even if they did, they didn't listen to him. Suddenly, he felt someone's eyes staring at him. He looked up and saw the most frightening pair of eyes ever. Just staring at him. Green eyes, eyes that were filled with terror. And then he saw the girl with the eyes who was looking him. Her clothes were torn, her hair was long and tangled, and her face was dirty.  
  
But her eyes were vibrant and distant, but he could tell she was watching him. After all, who wasn't? He tried not to look at her, but she was just sitting there, staring at him. Stop it! Stop staring at me!! But the girl couldn't hear him. Suddenly, she stood up and started walking towards him.  
  
The boy tried to move back, but she opened her mouth. "Yugi," she whispered. How does she know my name? I don't even know her! Yugi tried to say something back, but no words came out of his mouth. The girl was staring at him again, with those eyes. Her empty, green eyes.  
  
He walked over to her, even though he thought that he would never be doing this. He found his voice and asked, "Who are you?" The girl smilied, a cold, hard smile that didn't fit her distant eyes, and opened her mouth to say something.  
  
"I'm-" but just then, Yugi jerked up. It was just a dream. He thought, but it seemed so real! He looked down at the floor, and saw that there was no blood there. "Hey Yugi!" he heard his friend Jounouchi call to him, "Are you up yet?"  
  
His friends were alive, too! Stop thinking about that dream, he told himself, it doesn't mean anything. He paused for a second and thought about the girl. Who was she? He had never seen her before. But those eyes! He shuddered. Or does it?  
  
()  
  
Okay, that's the prologue!! Please R/R!!! ^_____^ 


End file.
